Binks' Sake
by Lunaticxk
Summary: No importa quién seas de este mundo del más allá, nuestra divertida historia nunca terminará.


**Nota 1:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate.

 **Nota 2:** Es mi primer crossover y quizá único.

 **Nota 3:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y les debo un caramelo a todos los que comenten(?).

 **Nota 4:** Muerte de personaje.

* * *

 _ **Binks' Sake**_

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

Y muchos piratas se reunieron en el gran Karasuno, un barco imponente que navegaba con una bandada de cuervos revoltosos. Era un día para festejar ya que pudieron salvar a uno de esos pueblos que eran de los suyos. Los gatos, búhos y cuervos festejarían hasta más no poder; bebiendo, comiendo y bailando.

Sawamura abraza a la pequeña Yui que conoció en el sur mientras observa a como Kuroo y Bokuto intentaban convencer a un Tsukishima molesto a tocar con ellos una canción.

 ** _Ven y brinda junto a mí con el buen saké de binks_**

 ** _que también lo beba el viento y las olas del mar._**

 ** _Más allá del ancho mar al ocaso brama el sol_**

 ** _y en el cielo cantan aves notas de cristal._**

 _— ¡Kuroo-san! Por favor…_

 _— ¡Tsukkkki! Estamos en una fiesta, no seas aguafiestas además eres el mejor tocando el piano._

 _— Ohohoh, nuestro pequeño Tsukki sigue siendo un polluelo._

 _— Bokuto-san, deje de incomodar a Kei._

 _— Akaaaashe, ¿acaso tú no quieres tocar con Tsukki?_

 _— Quiero pero no voy a obligarlo, ¿cierto, Kei?_

 _— … tocaré._

 _— ¡OHOHOHO! AKAAASHE ES EL MEJOR._

 _— Sin duda lo es, broh~_

 ** _De mi pueblo y mi niñez me despido con dolor,_**

 ** _Ven cantemos la canción sonora del adiós._**

 ** _Salpicados por la mar de dorado esplendor_**

 ** _viajaremos juntos hasta el último confín._**

Los cuatro eran conocidos como una banda dispareja pero insuperable. Del norte, este, oeste y sur, el mar fue el causante de aquella amistad que forjaron con dedicación. El primero en unirse al gran dueto fue Akaashi, el dúo de bobos lo colocó sin aún pedirle permiso, sin embargo, no fue mucho lo que crecieron ya que dentro de ellos sentían todavía faltaba alguien más y fue así como un día cualquiera, los dos búhos y el felino conocieron a un cuervo habilidoso con el piano pero falto de expresiones.

Y a pesar de ser de distintas tripulaciones, el cuarteto se mantuvo intacto sin importar que.

 ** _Ven y brinda junto a mí con el buen saké de binks_**

 ** _Nuestro barco de piratas vuela y corta el mar_**

 ** _Son las olas mi colchón y en el barco duermo yo_**

 _ **Mi bandera, el Jolly Roger, vuela y corta el sol.**_

Todos piratas reían, comían y bebían sin parar, se podía ver por ahí a un Hinata avergonzado mientras abrazaba al segundo en mando de los piratas del Nekoma. Kageyama con Sugawara riendo mientras bebían. Narita, Yaku, Komi y Konoha se dedicaban a ayudar en vigilar las carnes que se cocinaban en las parrillas. Lev, Tanaka, Sarukui, Yamamoto y Yukie eran ese grupito que estaba al medio devorando cada platillo que Kiyoko, Mai, Hana y Kaori preparaban, las pequeñas Hitoka, Runa y Eri sacaban uno a uno los platillos mientras reían de las bromas que Nishinoya le hacían un Asahi asustado. Kinoshiya de vez en cuando tenía que ir con Ennoshita y Yamaguchi para que poner en calma al alguno de los idiotas que se emborrachaba de más.

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

Todos ellos felices mientras la música sonaba, Kuroo tocando la viola mientras molestaba a Bokuto que tan sólo reía mientras a su estilo peculiar, con el violonchelo encantaba. Akaashi con el violín sólo los observaba, en ocasiones se arrepentía de su decisión pero momentos como estos eran las que agradecía ser parte de ese cuarteto y Tsukishima de _'mala gana'_ el piano tocaba, intentando ocultar aquella sonrisa que ellos ocasionaban.

 ** _Ven y brinda junto a mí con el buen saké de binks_**

 ** _Nuestros sueños surcarán la noche como un mar._**

 ** _En la noche, ya sin sol, triste es decir adiós,_**

 ** _cuando mires a la luna brinda por los dos._**

Las horas pasaron, el barco seguía recorriendo los mares y quizá el Klabautermann del Karasuno estuviese también bailando con ellos sin que se percataran. Todos ellos sonriendo, bailando y comiendo mientras las manchas de sangre en las ropas se extendían en el pasar de los minutos. La pelea había sido intensa y en muchos de ellos causo estragos, riendo y bailando todos se encontraban mientras una neblina los cubría. Todos y cada uno de ellos sabía lo que pasaría y a pesar de eso, las risas y cantos no se detuvieron.

 ** _Ven y brinda junto a mí con el buen saké de binks_**

 ** _Ven cantemos la canción sonora de la mar._**

 ** _No importa quién seas de este mundo del más allá,_**

 ** _nuestra divertida historia nunca terminará._**

Y poco a poco las comidas dejaron de salir con tanta rapidez, los 'baam' comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar. Los primeros en desplomarse fueron quienes al fin después de tanto se dieron su primer beso, Kageyama y Sugawara. Y fue así que poco a poco el lugar quedo más solitario, en una esquina el cuarteto seguía con lo suyo aun teniendo las mejillas húmedas y una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

 _— Ohohoho…el gran Bokuto Koutaro se irá adelantando._

 _¡Bam!_

 _— Trío._

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

 _— Tsukishima lamento…dejarte solo con Kuroo-san, y-yo…veré que Bokuto-san no haga…alguna ton..teria._

 _¡Bam!_

 _— Dueto._

 ** _Yohohoho, yohohoho_**

 _— Moon-Moonshine los cuatro volveremos a estar juntos ¿Sí? Lo...prometo por..._

 _¡Bam!_

 _— Solo..._

 _ **Yohohoho, yohohoho** _

_¡Bam!_


End file.
